Straight as a ruler: Molly Hooper
by moonshoespotter n.n
Summary: Or is she? All of the girls have a sleepover and several truths are revealed.Nnot just pwp. Might just turn into muti chapter fic : but as it is it's a one shot.


**-teen!molly - teen!irene  
-slight OOC-ness wherin Molly is a bit more initiative **

**Warnings: underage sex **

**Disclaimer: obv. I don't own anything and I really love Sally I'm just making to characters hate on her cause it fits kay? And I don't own any characters; I just like to play with them  
For linds x **

****  
"Girls, would you like some freshly made bread before you head off to sleep? I just baked it next door?" Mrs Hudson poked her head round her niece's bedroom door, holding some buttered bread and glasses of milk, where : Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan, Harry Watson, some girl Harry was friends with... Sarah something and Irene Adler were all sat round a small television screen staring at 'V for Vendetta's events unfolding. "No thanks Mrs.H, cutting down on carbs" replied Sally "Me neither." Piped up Harry's tag-along and the two shared a tentative smile.  
"I'll have some thanks! Looks delicious " Harry exclaimed. Molly graciously declined as she had only just eaten and had the appetite of a sparrow. Irene just sat and declined with a slight bow of her head, captivated by the movie. "I'm off to bed then girls, don't be too late now. Goodnight"  
"Goodnight Mrs.H" they chorused back.

Ten minutes later Sally began to become restless "I'm bored and this film is dumb, can we do something else?"  
"Shhh donovan! This is the best bit!" Harry piped up. Sally flounced over to the bed and threw herself upon it dramatically. "I could've been with Anderson tonight but I decided to come out with you guys instead."  
From on the floor Irene stifled a snort of derision and mumbled something like "dinosaur boy" before resuming her viewing. Sally narrowed her eyes but didn't dare confront Irene for fear of actually being slapped or cut down by harsh words in front of her peers. After a while the new girl migrated to the bed, next to sally where they began chatting about the boys in their respective classes and ranking them out of ten while painting their nails in a frankly alarming shade of pink. Eventually they packed away and whispered softly away to each other until they stopped entirely; when Molly glanced to check on them they'd fallen asleep leaning against the hard headboard. She got up and placed pillows behind their heads and lay a blanket on them so they didn't get cold.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked. "They completely ignored you all night, I don't know why you invited sally, no-one likes her and I'm starting to find Sarah almost as irritating." Molly looked at Harry; perplexed. "So they won't get cold in the night. They don't deserve that and I'm easy to overlook I don't mind." She paused to straighten her pj top "I invited Sally cause she only seems to hang out with that Anderson boy and when he's not there she looks awfully sad, I thought she could do with some more friends." Harry merely shrugged, replied "oh" and went back to ogling Natalie Portman on the screen. Irene turned slowly to look Molly directly in the eyes and said "Well I find it commendable that you should try and help her, even if she is a little bitch." Molly tore her eyes from Irene's and felt herself blush at the harsh word she'd been taught never to use, or maybe it was because of those eyes on hers for just a second too long...

The film was just ending and Natalie portman was still running around on the bloody train station. Molly could hear Harry snoring lightly and adjusted her beanbag so she didn't get a crick in her neck. Suddenly she was highly aware of Irene's presence in her room; the still slightly faded pink walls and toy horses from her youth occupying the windowsill seemed so absurdly childish next to her. Irene had been a friend of Harry's first, the most revered girl in their year, mysteriously appearing at the beginning of the year from America no less. She had been won over by Harry's easy confidence and outgoing nature. Her and Molly had grown to be quite close through Harry and eventually become moreso than the initial duo. Molly didn't know why Irene had taken a shining to her but she got along famously with and Molly was intrigued by this quiet but powerful creature.  
Irene broke the silence by saying "you do that because of your father don't you?" Molly stiffened, "what about him?"  
"You looked after him when he was ill and because you were so young you picked up the habit of taking care of people"  
"How did you know that? About my father I mean?" That was the thing with Irene, you seemed to want to tell her anything, your whole life story, after knowing her all of 5 minutes. It was those eyes. So penetrating... You felt as if if you didn't confess your secrets to her she would just take them from your mind. Those eyes now stared into Molly's brown ones as she said "got chatting to Mrs.H downstairs, hope you don't mind..."  
"No not at all, it's just not something I like to remember. How did you know I looked after him though?"  
"The way your face looks when you adjust blankets or tidy up, it's sad. But only when you think people can't see." Irene was staring straight at her now, Molly couldn't help her eyes trailing down to the pale flesh of her stomach where her silk camisole had ridden up.  
"Oh."  
"You don't look sad now though, you look like your pupils are dilated..."  
Molly blinked quickly as if she could stop them, she should know better really she was a med. student for god's sake!

"Now Molly Hooper, I'm no expert but I know what it means when your pupils dilate." She purred, snaking her hand around molly's wrist. Taking her pulse "elevated pulse, flushed cheeks. If I didn't know better I'd say you were hot for me right now. But you're not are you? Little Molly Hooper, straight as a ruler, never a toe out of line; because then you'd be having fun and you couldn't allow yourself to have fun. It'd ruin this whole self loathing thing you've got going on, don't get me wrong, it's cute. But I was hoping for something, deeper." She sighed and flopped back onto a beanbag.

All Molly's life people had been telling her she was a 'good girl' and that she was 'cute' they always just assumed she never had any fun and this time she was pissed. Irene was the one person who could seemingly see through everyone, why couldn't she see that Molly was not truly like that? She'd been pigeon holed her whole life as the good girl and eventually she'd started to believe it herself. But not now, not when Irene looked like that. Not when her voice was that low with whispering next to her ear. Molly grabbed Irene's face and kissed her hard. Their tongues battled for dominance for what seemed like an age, hands fisted in hair and Irene's careful fishtail plait ended up unwound. With that and beautifully kiss bruised lips paired with the circle shape her mouth was forming in surprise she looked utterly debauched. Irene went to talk but Molly silenced her with another kiss, softer this time and more exploring. Her hands roamed the smooth lines and curves of this mysterious girl she had wondered about for so long as she lowered her into a lying position. When they broke away Irene whispered "well that was surprising..." Immediately thinking she had gone too far and Irene didn't want this at all molly flushed and muttered "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."  
"No Molly, I like it, I like you. I want this." Irene interrupted, bringing her knees up to make a triangle with the floor as she lay next to the shy med. student. Spurred on by Irene's words she leant down and started nipping and licking Irene's neck; her hands slipping under her shirt and unclasping her bra. As Irene leant up to take off her shirt Harry turned in her sleep, both of the girls froze and whipped round to look at her but the blonde haired girl just sighed out "Sally, we can't" before settling back down.

The two girls looked at each and burst into fits of quiet giggles "And to think they pretend to hate each other"  
"Never hear the end of it"  
When they had calmed down they both became aware that molly's hand was still firmly on Irene's naked breast, under her shirt. Maintaining eye contact with her, Molly slowly lifted Irene's shirt over her head. Tossing it aside she leant down to kiss her sensuously and slowly before trailing kisses across her collarbones down to her navel, drawing soft moans from the usually so together girl, unravelling her slowly with her tongue. Molly brought her head up and sucked hard on Irene's breast "ngh, Molly.." The older girl moaned and arched into her mouth as Molly raked her nails down her sides, smiling seductively. "Didn't know pain turned you on Adler, if I did I would have started with this..." she whispered before biting Irene's neck less than softly, sucking until the other girl became a little too vocal. Trailing wet kisses back down her stomach. Molly looked up at Irene, asking permission silently; when she received a slight nod she delicately pulled down the silk shorts that covered her, lifting her hips to accommodate this. She was in charge now and by god if that didn't turn her on. Fuelled by her lust she pulled Irene's white cotton pants down roughly and put her hands on Irene's legs to part her thighs gently. Nipping teasingly at her inner thighs and grinning mischievously Molly's tongue slowly reached her slit, moving up and down with increasing pace. "Oh God Molly, I've never..." Irene whispered breathily as Molly began to lazily circle Irene's clit with her tongue. after a while, she purred into Irene's hot, wet cunt and the med student ground aggressively into the bundle of nerves. Pushing down onto Molly's face the other girl cried out. Molly could feel she was close so she stopped her ministrations to mewling objections from the older girl and brought her fingers up to her mouth and ordered to "suck." Irene did obscene things to Molly's digits, making Molly let out a groan of her own and causing her to feel a little more slickness in her pants. She pulled them out and slipped them into the older girl's slick pussy eliciting a sharp intake of breath. Pulling up, Molly whispered "Like that? Not such a good girl now am I?" Before stealing a rough kiss and returning to suck on Irene's swollen clit. "Oh god Molly , I can't, I'm gonna..." she started and Molly pumped faster with her fingers whilst flicking her tongue harder against her clit. Irene's whole body tensed and Molly felt her walls tighten as the first waves of her orgasm overcame her, Drawing a shuddering breath; Irene's body was racked with an intense pleasure and she was still mewling from aftershocks as Molly drew away to brush her hair from her face and kiss her more tenderly now, looking into the other girl's eyes. As they lay there in Molly's room; Irene completely naked and both trying to catch their breath they began to giggle. But quietly so as to not wake the girls who still slept peacefully, unaware.

"Well that was..."

" New?"

" Well I was thinking more amazing but new too." Irene leaned up on one arm and watched Molly for a while before noticing that her legs were crossed and she looked slightly uncomfortable.

Irene understood why and, not wanting to appear a pillow princess, moved to lay atop the student with her thigh between Molly's legs, she slowly removed her camisole and bra and moved down to brush her lips against the porcelain collarbones and flushed breasts. Irene fixed her blue eyes to Molly's brown ones as she swirled her tongue round one nipple which caused the usually shy girl to give out a load moan and throw her head back, eyes closed. Taking this as a que to go further Irene moved down Molly's stomach , urgently pushing down her shorts, and massaged the wet patch through the younger girl's pants. Molly bucked into the other girl's touch and whispered "Please." Feeling a thrill of lust Irene pulled Molly's pants off and; running her hands over the pale, trembling thighs started to brush long strokes over her folds with her tongue. Soon she stiffened her tongue and entered the younger girl, drawing a soft groan and pushing forward of hips, Molly wasn't going to last long. It seemed waiting for it had pushed her closer to the edge so Irene moved upwards sucking and flicking her tongue over Molly's clit while sliding two fingers inside the girl working slowly at first then increasing her speed until the girl sighed "God Irene!" and she came over the other girls fingers; riding them until she gradually came down. After removing the two digits Irene sucked her fingers clean then kissed her friend knowing she would taste her own juices.

"So, good?"

"You've done that before!"

"Molly, you were the first girl I've ever been with properly."

"Well did you like it?"

"umm obviously." The two girls lay on Molly's orange and white duvet, legs entwined, trying to regulate their breathing. Irene stroked the dirty blonde hair of her friend and stole glances at her flushed cheeks and breasts; fighting the urge to whisper "I love you" into the shell of her ear. After a while Molly pulled a quilt on top of them to keep out the chill and, resting on Irene's shoulder, promptly fell asleep. Irene shifted to get comfortable and thought to herself in the darkness that her plan had worked somewhat, sure she got into the girls pants, but what the ultimate goal was was to tell Molly how she actually felt and that she'd had growing feelings for her over the past year which was the whole reason she had made the effort to make friends with Harry and was charming to Mrs. Hudson – social skills were something she was not used to and didn't particularly enjoy practicing but she would do it for Molly. If only she knew. Maybe she would one day.

**Hey, so I hope you enjoyed that as much as I liked writing it ** **the point of this was to explore the girls' younger lives if they had been friends and how Irene had initially been more like Sherlock in her youth and Molly a bit more forthright. If I get a decent amount of reviews I might carry this on through to their adulthood and how they change as they grow up Anyway thanks for reading! **

**AA **


End file.
